Crazy love
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Si perdiste algo importante ¿que no harías para recuperarlo? Yaten aprende que todo vale la pena si es por ella


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, de ser así no hubiera terminado el anime así que doy gracias de que sea obra de la constante Naoko Takeuchi al igual que sus personajes

Cap. 1 Perdida

Desde que las estrellas favoritas habían regresado, algunas de las chicas aprendieron que ser sencillas, amigables e inteligentes eran cualidades que estos chicos buscaban, Seiya aprendió a perder y que los postres, en especial los de Lita Kino curaban corazones y también engordaban un poco… Taiki aprendió que competir contra alguien era divertido… pero era más divertido tener a alguien con quien entenderse y con quien compartir momentos y quien mejor que Amy Mizuno… y Yaten… que los dolores de cabeza son muy comunes para personas como él en especial cuando tienes una auto declarada "enamorada" y lo sufría todos los días, entraba en el colegio seguro de lo que vendría

-BUENOS DÍAS CHICOS, YATENCITO-Grito la rubia animada llegando a la clase, suspiro cansado

-No me digas así-Por centésima vez Mina había dicho su nombre de forma extraña

-Buenos días Mina-Saludo Seiya sonriéndole- Hoy será el día ¿verdad?-Pregunto y Taiki dejo de leer los ojos de Amy para ver a la chica

-Felicitaciones-Sonrió amablemente

-¿Qué sucede acaso paso los exámenes?-Pregunto Yaten burlón, Mina abrió los ojos y miro el suelo, seguiría intentando conquistar a Yaten… aunque para él ella fuera un cero ala izquierda

-Nada en especial… bien chicos la clase ya casi comienza-Mina se sentó y Seiya negó Taiki suspiro

-Por si no lo sabías hoy dará un concierto en un programa muy importante-Murmuro y se sentó-Ella es amable contigo ¿Por qué no recuerdas al menos felicitarla?-Pregunto y el platinado hizo un simple "hum" y regreso a mirar su cuaderno

-"_Claro que lo sabía… solo estaba bromeando"-_Miro de reojo a la chica que parecía distraída y así continuo, lamentablemente el profesor de cálculo diferencial lo notó

-Señorita Aino, la respuesta de la pagina 33-Llamo a la chica y esta despertó preocupada hojeo su libro pero estaba pensando en por que le ponía tanto empeño si Yaten no la tomaba en serio así que se perdió el procedimiento-Si no contesta la mandare directo a cursos de verano-Amenazó el profesor y la chica sintió su alma irse de su cuerpo, Yaten tosió levemente y acerco un poco su libro, Mina leyó la respuesta

-Menos seis-Contesto y el maestro asintió sorprendido

-Veo que al menos pone atención, siéntese… sigamos con el siguiente ejercicio…-El profesor siguió explicando y Mina suspiro aliviada

-Gracias-Susurro y Yaten cerró los ojos, con actitud indiferente

-¿De qué? La próxima vez no veas en libros que no son tuyos-Contesto y Mina parpadeo, inmediatamente regreso a ver al frente… se pregunto si de verdad valía la pena, Yaten se preguntaba ¿Por qué le preocupo tanto?

En la disquera, todos estaban muy ocupados, Yaten caminaba junto a sus amigos para ir a una entrevista, miro el reloj, trago saliva y extendió su brazo derecho

-¡Yaten!-Grito Mina corriendo y atrapo el brazo que él había preparado, después de las 34 veces en las que se sorprendió para él era ahora normal que Mina se colgara de su brazo tan efusivamente, y es que las primeras tres veces no pudo esconder muy bien el sonrojo que le provocaba el sentir su brazo presionado fuertemente en el curvilíneo cuerpo femenino, sabía que la chica no advertía esto

-Mina-Murmuro como si estuviera dormido

-Hola, te vez animada-Saludo Seiya y ella asintió

-Quería ver a Yaten antes de irme, estaré ocupada todo el día por eso le traje un regalo-Mina le extendió lo que parecía ser un obento y el chico se puso morado, aún recordaba la última vez que había hablado con las chicas… le habían advertido que Mina cocinaba mejor que Serena… al menos ella no te mataba pero podrías ir al hospital

-Bueno me tengo que ir-Se despidió la chica y dejo al platinado con la caja en las manos, ella corría emocionada, se recargo en la pared una vez que llegó a su camerino y sonrió-Espero que le guste… chicas

_FLASHBACK_

_En el templo Hikawa las chicas trataban de estudiar, Serena dormía claro, pero todas veían a Mina que suspiraba pesadamente y tenía mala cara, Lita le dio un codazo a Amy y esta negó, Rey viendo esto decidió ir al grano_

_-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?-Pregunto Rey y Mina despertó_

_-¿Qué hay en mi cara?-Pregunto totalmente distraída_

_-Mina… en serio ¿pasa algo?-Pregunto Lita y la rubia volvió a suspirar_

_-Solo… estaba pensando que a veces me esfuerzo demasiado por alguien que ni me mira-Contesto y miro el suelo, sus amigas se miraron, Serena medio se despertó _

_-Lita… ¿traes algo de comer?-Pregunto ensoñada y Rey se enfureció_

_-¡Serena Tonta! Estamos preocupadas por Mina y tú pensando en comida-Regaño golpeándola con un papel hecho rollito_

_-Es que si no como no me siento animada… la comida es lo mejor que hay para expresar tus sentimientos-Lloriqueo la rubia y Mina abrió los ojos _

_-¡Eso es! Alguien dijo una vez que para conquistar a un hombre debes engordarlo-Mina resolvió animada y Amy negó sonriéndole_

_-Es "Puedes conquistar a un hombre por el estomago"-Corrigió y Mina poco caso le hizo_

_-En ese caso preparare el mejor obento que se pueda comer para Yaten-Animada se arremango las chicas asustadas la detuvieron antes de salir corriendo_

_-Será mejor que yo te ayude las cosas saben mejor con amor y algo de administración-Dijo Lita guiñándole el ojo… y así en casa de la castaña todas trataban de cocinar algo, Mina ponía todo su empeño, decidieron hacer una prueba con lo que había preparado, Serena fue el conejillo de indias, miro el plato, no se veía peligroso, tomo un pedazo lo llevo a su boca y en menos de un minuto sufrió un desmayo, Artemis probo cuidadosamente_

_-¡Mina esto tiene mucha sal!-Luego probo el arroz-¡esto tiene demasiado condimento! ¿Quieres matarlo?-Pregunto y la rubia negó, y así las 15 veces que lo intento se pasaba de sal, picante, condimento y alguien (el que lo probaba) salía herido, su intento 16, cuando todas iban a sugerirle que dejara de hacerlo y mejor le diera otra cosa a Yaten Mina les entrego el plato, se veía cansada, Rey se animo ya que Serena no tenía estomago de acero, trago saliva y probo, su expresión fue de asombro_

_-Esto sabe muy bien-Murmuro y probo el arroz- En verdad… ¡te salió!-Grito y todas sonrieron, para su sorpresa la chica se había dormido_

_-Mejor empacamos esto… seguro que Yaten se lleva una sorpresa-Lita comenzó a ordenar dentro de la caja de almuerzo lo que su amiga había preparado_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Mina despertó de su ensoñación y se percato que en su bolsa estaban perfectamente envueltos los palillos

-Se me olvido ponerlos en la caja… será mejor que se los lleve antes de que vaya a la práctica-Animada corrió en dirección del camerino

Por su parte el platinado no veía con buenos ojos la caja

-¿Algo más?-Pregunto una señorita a Seiya- ¿El joven Yaten no va a querer almuerzo?-Pregunto y Seiya negó

-El ya tiene uno muy especial…-Sonrió y la chica asintió, dio media vuelta salió

-No estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?-Pregunto el ojiverde al pelinegro- Si esperas que coma esto estas equivocado… podría morir-Dijo y miro a otra parte cruzando los brazos

-Yaten… ella se esforzó en eso ¿vas a despreciarlo?-Pregunto Taiki, Seiya detrás de él abrió los ojos

-En primer lugar nadie le pidió que lo hiciera y además ¿Por qué debería? A decir verdad ya estoy cansado de ella…-Seiya negaba moviendo las manos- Es tan odiosa… no me deja en paz… ¿Por qué no se busca un novio y me deja tranquilo?-Pregunto y Seiya seguía haciéndole señas que ignoraba

-Eso es muy grosero Yaten… ¿niegas sentir algo por ella?-Pregunto Taiki calculador como siempre a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar el platinado al ver la sonrisa del castaño decidió dejar a su orgullo hablar

-¿Yo? ¿por ella? ¡es un chiste!... no es de mi tipo, siempre riendo, siempre corriendo detrás de mí con esa voz tan horrenda gritando "Yaten"… ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de una persona tan odiosa y superficial? Preferiría…-Fue interrumpido cuando Seiya señalo la puerta, ahí estaba Mina, mirando el suelo, Yaten se quedo helado, quiso avanzar a ella y decirle que no hiciera caso pero, ella le ganó

-Lo siento-Se disculpo y salió corriendo tirando de paso lo que llevaba en la mano

-Felicidades Yaten-Dijo Seiya- En este mundo no hay nadie que soporte más tu horrendo carácter que ella-Levanto lo que había en el suelo y se lo entrego negando, Taiki suspiro

-No te escuchando Seiya… parece ser que esta en shock-Señalo al ojiverde que permanecía de pie con cara de espanto, no quería creerlo pero estaba seguro… ella lloraba, Mina corrió hasta cansarse, llego hasta el lugar donde guardaban la utilería sin dejar de llorar, se dejo caer y trataba como podía de borrar todas esas palabras hirientes

-Suficiente-se dijo y abrazo sus piernas sin dejar de llorar

-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes-Le dijo alguien, ella levanto la vista y se percato de alguien frente a ella, lo había visto antes, en una revista al parecer

-Señorita Minako Aino ¿verdad?... pude reconocerte y perdón por interrumpir… pero estaba aquí tratando de recordar mis líneas cuando entraste estaba a punto de salir pero…-Acerco un pañuelo a la mejilla de la rubia y seco sus lagrimas-No quiero ver que alguien con un rostro tan bonito sufra-Murmuro-No sé quién o qué te hizo sufrir así pero… ¿puedo acompañarte?-Pregunto sonriéndole, Mina quedo boquiabierta, era Kai Kazehaya, un idol guapísimo de cabello negro y ojos miel, la veía fijamente de una manera tan tierna que podría derretirse

-Lo siento-Se disculpo y el se sentó a su lado

-No sé nada pero… si quieres puedes contármelo-Ofreció y ella asintió, por alguna razón confiaba en él

-Yo… todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de alguien… hice lo posible por ser mejor que las demás y que me viera pero él… siempre me odio… nunca le agrade y puse todo mi esfuerzo… pero creo que no soy lo suficientemente…-Mina sollozo y sintió un jalón suave, de pronto se encontraba en brazos de Kai

-Eso es cruel no lo digas… no sé quien sea esa persona pero es un infeliz… y luego rechazarte a ti-Negó apretándola

Más tarde, Mina hacía su entrada para cantar, sus amigas en primera fila esperaban que todo saliera bien, los chicos la observaban desde más lejos

-Te vas a disculpar-Dijo Taiki mirando lo que traía Yaten en las manos, una rosa amarilla

-Hum-Fue lo que dijo el chico sonrojado asintiendo, miro a la chica, se veía tremendamente bien, un vestido blanco, de tela vaporosa largo, parecía un ángel

-¿es lo que escribiste Amy?-Pregunto Rey a la peliazul y esta avergonzada asintió

-Eso quiere decir que va especialmente para alguien ¿verdad?-Serena como siempre insinuante hizo que Amy fuera la reina del sonrojo, Mina suspiro, si sentía que se rompía pero tendría que cantar, aunque ella ya no sintiera ese amor, aunque no quisiera tocar el tema de estar enamorada… no importaba cuan mal se sentía, debía dar lo mejor por ella, por sus amigas, comenzó a cantar

_**Así  
Como lluvia en el desierto estas aquí  
en mi, sin ti  
he vivido tanto tiempo sin sentir**_

Vuelvo a nacer a vivir  
Se despiertan mil colores  
en mi ser, por ti

Quisiera llegar hasta tu lado  
Sentir que mi llevas de la mano  
Quisiera perderme en tu mirada

Y volar  
sentir que tu amor detiene el tiempo  
y soñar  
Llegar a ti, llegar a ti  
y volar  
como palomas en el cielo  
y soñar

Hoy se  
que a tu lado hasta el final yo llegare  
Lo se. Lo se  
Por ti  
nacen versos nuevos cada amanecer

Mi inspiracion  
mi voz  
eres tu la fuerza que mi hace  
creer, mi fe

Quisiera llegar hasta tu lado  
Sentir que  
me llevas de la mano  
Quisiera perderme en tu mirada

Y volar  
sentir que tu amor detiene el tiempo  
y soñar  
Llegar a ti, llegar a ti  
y volar  
como palomas en el cielo  
y soñar

Quisiera llegar hasta tu lado  
Sentir que me  
llevas de la mano  
Quisiera perderme en tu mirada

Y volar, y volar  
Y soñar

Y volar  
como palomas en el cielo  
y soñar  
llegar a ti, llegar a ti  
llegar a ti  
y volar  
yo quiero volar contigo  
y soñar  
llegar a ti, llegar a ti

Terminó la canción, Mina tenía un pesado nudo en la garganta, miro al publico y sonrió

-Que linda canción-Felicito la conductora aplaudiendo

-Gracias… de hecho esto era un poema de una de mis amigas… lo vi en su libreta y le pedía permiso para hacerla una canción, Amy-Saludo la rubia desde el escenario a su avergonzada amiga-Yo creo que es para alguien muy especial… ella escribe cosas muy lindas siempre… pero está en especial trata de transmitir sentimientos especiales para alguien… o eso creo-Mina sonrió y ladeo la cabeza, obviamente ese "alguien" especial de Amy había captado perfectamente el mensaje, sonreía para sí mismo, cuando Yaten lo miro enarco una ceja

-¿No estás molesto?-Pregunto y Taiki negó

-¿Por qué debería?... al contrario… me siento bastante bien-Reconoció y el platinado no entendió el porque de esa actitud

-¿Y tú Mina tienes a alguien especial a quien dedicar esa canción?-Pregunto la conductora y Mina se quedo callada, con los labios ligeramente separados, antes hubiera dicho que sí pero esta vez no podía, un platinado observaba la escena curioso

-Espero que sí-Respondió alguien, para sorpresa de todo el público era Kai Kazehaya con un gran ramo de rosas rojas que entrego a Mina que solo sonrió

-Este es nuestro invitado sorpresa… pero parece ser que la sorpresa es esta… ¿están saliendo?-Pregunto la reportera, Mina se quedo callada

-Quisiera pero al parecer falta algo de tiempo… aún así tengo la esperanza de que algún día ella me mire-Sonrió dulcemente

-¿Es eso acaso una declaración de amor?-Pregunto la reportera animada

-Lo es-Afirmo el ojimiel sin avergonzarse, la única que estaba como tomate era Mina y el que estaba al borde de un colapso de celos era un peliblanco al que no le hacía gracia ese sonrojo

Las chicas se miraron ¿Qué no Yaten era el que debía estar ahí?

-Esto es algo muy raro ¿no creen? Porque a Mina le gusta Yaten ¿no?-Pregunto Rey y todas asintieron dándole la razón

Yaten arqueo una ceja por tercera vez… Seiya palmeo su hombro

-Te lo mereces-Murmuro y el platinado quito el brazo de su amiga de su hombro, la entrevista termino y Mina se despedía de la reportera, al dar la vuelta para ir con sus amigas se estrelló con algo, más bien con alguien, Kai que le sonreía sosteniéndola a escasos milímetros de su rostro

-Si yo tuviera el honor o más bien la fortuna de que alguien como tú se fijara en mí jamás la haría llorar… perdón si parezco impertinente… pero… te diré algo…no debes sentirte mal… cuando te vi la primera vez fue en aquella entrevista… sentía que un ángel estaba ahí, sonriendo sinceramente y mirando a todos como lo que son, personas, además eres sencilla, humilde y amable con los que te rodean… me interesas… mucho-Murmuro despegándola de él y regalándole una sonrisa dulce-Por eso… si ya no tienes que ver a esa persona ¿podrías verme a mi?-Pregunto y Mina sorprendida no supo que decir

-Yo… yo quisiera…-Antes de que lo rechazara amablemente él se adelanto y la abrazo con fuerza

-Entonces lo tomare como un sí… hasta mañana Mina-Se despidió galante y Mina quedo parada con el ramo de rosas en los brazos y un sonrojo enorme

-Tierra a Mina… Tierra a Mina ¿desde cuando estas con Kai Kazehaya?-Preguntaba Rey y la rubia la miro

-Rey… pellízcame-Murmuro y la pelinegra lo hizo, Mina se quejo y después sonrió

-Las cosas irán bien-Murmuro y sus amigas se miraron sin comprender

-Mina espera… tu tienes a Yaten ¿o no?-Pregunto Serena y Mina miro el suelo, los chicos se iban acercando, Mina se animo otra vez

-Claro que no Serena Yaten es mi amigo, solo eso, jajaja además mi tipo es exactamente como Kai… ¿No es un sueño?-Suspiro, Taiki miro de reojo a Yaten y sonrió minúsculamente, el ojiverde tenía una mueca clara de enojo

-Chicos!-Saludo Mina amablemente como siempre- ¿Qué tal estuve?-Pregunto generalizando para todos la pregunta, Amy sonrió, se dio cuenta también del mal humor de Yaten, pensó que así como Mina la había animado a dedicarle esa canción a Taiki ella debía ayudarle

-Bien Mina… creo que todo salió bien ¿no? El joven Kai es una gran persona-Dijo la peliazul, Mina asintió dándole las gracias internamente por ello

-Si… claro se da las de galán de cine con todo ese dramita-Yaten por fin manifestó su enojo en sarcasmo

-Yo creo que es amable y además admirable-Mina le contesto con paciencia, dejándolo callado, la rubia tomo del brazo a Amy y a Serena y se dio media vuelta-Vamos chicas- Y se fue dejando a los tres chicos

-¿De que murieron los quemados?-Pregunto Seiya burlón a Yaten que estaba enrojecido del coraje-De ardidos-Contesto el mismo pelinegro burlándose- al enano le robaron la novia…. Al enano le robaron la novia…-Canturreaba Seiya, Taiki suspiro

-Seiya… te van a romper la cara-Advirtió el castaño y miro a Yaten…-Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde-Sabiamente intervino Yaten le miro

-¿Quién dice que ya perdí?-Pregunto, para después salir caminando y ver al dichoso Kai hablando con unas personas, sonriendo bobamente, al momento en el que paso casi pudo verle una risa burlona

-Buenas tardes… emm ¿Kou?-Pregunto como si no supiera quien era lo que hizo enfadar al peliplata- No me imagine que también fueras amigo de Mina-Continuo hablando amablemente

-No pensé que tu te creyeras ser su amigo-Contesto filoso el platinado con una sonrisa poco amigable

-No se por que pero me parece que tu y yo no nos llevaremos bien ¿verdad?-Pregunto aún siendo amable el pelinegro, Yaten cerró los ojos, conto hasta 10 y sonrió burlón

-Felicidades… eres un gran adivino-Dijo Yaten y siguió caminando

-Oh no me culpes… tú la perdiste-Kai sonó socarrón, Yaten lo ignoro… si la perdió entonces podría recuperarla… camino por un rato pensando como

-Oh… ahí estabas-Yaten volteo y encontró a la rubia, quiso decir algo pero ella le ganó-¿Amigos?-Pregunto extendiendo la mano, Yaten no dijo nada, simplemente al tomar la mano de la rubia la atrajo hacia él con algo de fuerza

-No quise decir nada de eso… escucha… sé que no fue justo… pero…-Mina negó mientras él hablaba

-Me rindo-Murmuro secamente y el ojiverde la apretó

-Pero yo no…-Contesto él y la dejo suavemente no sin antes besar su frente- A veces… hago muchas locuras, tendrás que acostumbrarte-Advirtió y se fue dejando a la chica en ceros… aunque tuviera a Kai, al que quería era a ese platinado, pero le daba curiosidad saber como haría el chico para ganarse su corazón una vez más… sonrió y suspiro

-Yo te volveré loco-Murmuro y se fue contenta… no se lo pondría fácil

_**Bueno chicas el primer capi… el siguiente capi viene mañana, en lo que localizo la primera parte de mis dos capítulos… ¿saben? Necesito un no breaker… se fue la luz y Money baby se me fueeeee… en cuanto a Marcas de ayer, no presionen necesito leer muchos libros… y adivinen, con el siguiente capi de esta historia se me ocurrió otra… llamada "Tangos" será al estilo de bodas creo… pero también tengo que ayudarle a mi coso a pasar sus extras si no lo hace me hará falta "amor" para escribir por q lo van a castigar **_


End file.
